Magic Portal
by MissAssassinGirl11
Summary: "Who are you?" Nikka questioned in concern. "Me? I'm the owner of the Magic Portal. I simply hope you enjoy yourself. Your journey awaits in this world," it responded. This was not what Nikka wanted. Having to live in two worlds, one she hated, and the other she could have loved, with a puppy boy as a brother, with a kitty brat as a friend. (Editing)
1. Prologue

**At first, I put this as a Hunter X Hunter and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, but since I bet a lot of people haven't seen both shows, or at least saw this, so I deleted the story and made this only a Hunter X Hunter one. I think it would be better though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

"Welcome. Welcome. We are happy you have come here. Please enjoy yourselves as we take a tour around the festival." Barking of hounds ran along with the wind, sending in beats of music into the people of Yanirou. Seven rivers flowed thoughout, sending bridges across each one. Flowers bloomed on trees, showing their beauty to the site seers.

"Just another boring day," Nikka, the black haired girl yawned. She stood at a small shack, waving away the boar flies, trying to bite her arms. "I hate this." She stared at the sky with frowns written all over her face. Millions of people walked around, many children pointing and just lots of walking.

"Niiiikkaaaa!" An older boy with short black hair, golden brown eyes, stood beneath the heads of trees, waving. Nikka with her purple eyes, puffed her cheeks and blew on the strands of her bangs.

"Don't tell me he is here to watch me work," she muttered, frowning at the scenary.

"Ahem," someone coughed, giving their appearance with an annoyed look.

"What size?" She moaned.

"The largest," the cloaked figure with its black pupil filled eyes, gently spoke. "Will this do?"

It held up a gold necklace, with a red stone on it.

"We don't accept jewelry. We only except Gani." (Their money) She listened for an answer, but nothing would come out. "Excuse me. Hello. Are you awake?" She snapped in its face.

It stared at her, mouth slightly opened.

"Nikka? What are you doing?" She turned to see the boy, Trey, her step-brother, who had lots of similar traits; it almost seemed like they were blood related.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing'? Can't you see the costumer?"

He looked around, seeing only people pass by. "Do you need your eyes checked, or are you imagining something? I don't see anyone."

"What? Do you need your eyes checked too? There's clearly someone standing right there." She pointed at the cloaked figure.

"Maybe you just need some rest. I can take care of the shop for now. Go back home."

"Fine. I would rather not sit here at two P.M." She stroke her hair, before letting her khaki shorts, and blue shirt stand around.

As she reached her home, she slammed the door, walking up to her room. Sitting in front of her desk, hitting a pencil back in forth, she thought about that weird, strange cloaked figure that had been there. Then she banged her hand, feeling stupid for leaving when she was perfectly fine. Of course that thing was in her face. Maybe he just didn't notice it.

"You are a supicious girl. Now that makes me supsicious."

"Eek!" She hit the wall, slowly gratulating down. "Where did you come from?"

The cloaked figure sat upside down on her window. She should have closed it in the first place.

"I asked if you would accept this. I didn't hear the right answer." It ate the sugary desert from the shack.

"You just wasted food. You know...it costs Gani for one." She cut in, hands on her hips.

"That's why I want to give you this." It threw the necklace, but before she got the chance to let her arms out, the necklace hit her face, then landed in her arms. She gaped with a red oval all over.

"Jerk!" Nikka barked. "And why would I have this? I'm not one of those girls that obssessed with this stuff."

"Just put it on."

"No," she yelped, throwing it on the ground.

"That's no good." It jumped off and scurried at it like a mouse. "Here."

"I told you I don't want it." She crossed her arms, turning away.

"Hmm. I guess you will regret it. I'm simply helping you on your journey." She eyed him, confused by the 'journey' thing.

It walked up closer, as she turned her gaze back. "Journey?"

"Let's see how you handle this," it irrelevantly changed the topic. It disapeared, only dust flying around.

"Where did you go?" Her hands were up to her shoulders like something was touching her. "Come back here! I demand you to..."

Her face went blank. Then eyes appeared in front of her face.

"Now you have entered the portal. You will be sent to a world where you will live for a day. Once you leave, you must use the magic portal again to return. And like I said you wouldn't regret it. And I'm only saying this because of the place you will be in."

Then she fell, onto an island of some sort.

"Aaah," she screeched. She fell into trees, landing on branches after branches. "Oof!" She went, hitting the dirt ground. She rubbed her head, looking around, when obviously she was somewhere she didn't know of. "Where am I?"

* * *

 **When I reread this, it seemed like things were goong to fast. Probably because of how fast I was reading. This wasn't written as well as my other prologue, but I'm going to update the next chapter soon, so you can see the real story in this.**

 **See ya!**


	2. The Freecss Twins

**Chaper one here! I had this written for a long time since I posted it on the other story already, but I wanted to know you're thoughts about the prologue before the actual story started. And I would have updated awhile ago, but dang you school! Well continue on.**

 ***!* I didn't know this would already have 3 fav and 3 fol, compared to how I wrote this prologue. It wasn't as good as Hunter X Assassin's. But oh well. I'm glad.**

 **R &R people.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The Freecss Twins**

"Mito-san!" Gon called out. "Mito-san!"

Mito turned her head, seeing Gon run up the hill, waving his hands back and forth.

"Gon." She smiled, letting her arms out. Gon jumped a few inches and hugged her.

"I'm back from the exam," he announced. Just then, someone else came up from behind.

Killua, the albino-top assassin, walked up slowly with his hands in his pockets. He looked up with his long sleeved black shirt and purple pants.

"And you've brought a friend along," she smiled lowly, with her hands together. She invited him in, and then she started ranting about how frustrated she was about Gon not telling her ahead if time that he would come with a friend, or just that he was coming back. "Honestly Gon," she started. "You should have told me before coming here. I haven't prepared anything." She grabbed a wooden spoon to start cooking.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Anything's fine."

"I can't. You have a friend here."

"Don't mind me," Killua tried to defend, giving a nervous look.

"You haven't said anything while you were gone, except that you passed the exam." She frowned, with Gon sighing.

"Should I help?" he suggested, creating his more happier mood.

"I'm fine. But go take a bath before supper. And give me your clothes so I can wash them," Mito demanded. "You must be more dirtier than ever because of the exam's whereabouts."

"Okay. Later."

"No. You have ten seconds. One..." Gon started running around, left and right, while she counted up.

"Is she always like this?" Killua wondered.

"Pretty much." Then he took the clothes to the spot where they were cleaned.

Later, after the 'bath', Killua awed at the food. It was like a feast, a small one though.

He grabbed onto a meatball (if it is one) and stuck it into his mouth. He looked at Gon, who was doing something confusing because he really didn't know what he was doing.

He bumped Gon's shoulders and spoke with the fork still in his mouth. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Gon opened an eye. "Giving our thanks." Killua stared at him blankly, not getting what he meant.

"Alright," Mito continued. "We are celebrating today that Gon passed the exam."

"Iketasimasu!"

Gon and Killua started eating up the food, different ones at a time. They even fought over a meatball (if it still is one) and they ended up spliting them in half.

Sooner or later, they sipped on some drinks, while Mito asked about the exam.

"It was quite difficult," he responded, getting something out of his pocket. "Only 400 people or so got to the place it was held, and seven ended up passing," he started to explain. He held up his license before finishing what he was going to say. "Oh, right. Mito-san. This is the license for becoming a Hunter."

Mito grabbed ahold of it, examining it. "It looks ordinary." Then she tried to bend it, with Gon suddenly reacting by snatching it away before she even got a crack down.

"If you break it, I won't be able to get another one," he informed, almost starting to wine to her.

"Just joking." He sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, they left the house to go explore the forest, so Killua could see.

"I think it was for real," Killua whispered.

"Yeah."

"Gon! Don't you want to bring dinner with you?" She called out before they disappeared.

"We'll find something in the forest," he yelled back. "I'll see you later." He waved, walking backwards.

Once they arrived in the forest, they had done all this stuff together, such as running across the big rocks and trees, jumping on walls while almost falling of the edge, mostly Gon, and even diving into water. And soon after going out, they dried off, while walking by the forest.

Soon enough, they noticed someone from afar. They were going to start fishing for food, but that had to wait at this point.

Gon saw a girl, with her short black hair. She had a fishing rod in her hand, as she eyed the line, sitting in a tree. She gasped lightly before pulling hard. A fish jumped out, landing on the shore.

They ran up to the girl, and saw her holding the line, closing her hand on it by the fish as it whipped it's tail around to get away.

Luckily it wasn't a surprise for her to notice them. She quickly got a glance and turned her gaze towards the two boys. "Gon?!" She stared hard. "Is that you?" She smiled, before retrieving her look at the dying fish.

* * *

"Where am I?" The forest didn't seem familiar to her at all. Nikka looked around to see if someone were nearby, but all she saw were the birds chirping and bugs buzzing around. "Can anyone help me?" she called out, yelling.

No answer cane to her. She scrunched up, hearing for the sounds of anyone. No answer again, until small footsteps approached her.

She quickly looked up at the being, seeing the cloaked figure.

"Well. Well. So you've made it? I thought you wouldn't survive because usually that's the case for most of you."

"I didn't ask for this," she grumbled, frowning at it. "And just so you know, I still don't trust you, even if you are the only one who can help me here." She looked away, and it's finger pointed.

"You see that place? That's where your friend's are."

"Friends? Let me get this straight. So you bring me here for the first thing. But if I don't know about this place, and having Trey being the only one close to me, how would I have friends here?"

"You'll see. But you need to have memories of this place, and even this world. If you stay here clueless of your surroundings, then you might not be able to return, or if you do, and want to come back, you won't be allowed to. You have to act like you live in this world. Now do you understand?"

"Nothing. And how do I get memories? It's not like they come from eating a peice of food here, or seeing someone for the first time and then suddenly remembering who they are and what relationship I have with them." She lifted her eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"You think so, do you?"

She eyed it. "I can see that you are going to do something reckless again. But before you do, I want to give you a name, and figure out if you are a guy because you seem like one."

"I possess no gender, nor do I possess a name."

"Then how about this. I will call you a he, and your name will be..." She thought for a moment before giving her response. "How about Shadow?"

"I am a Barian Spirit, not a Shadow," he this time corrected.

"Then how about I call you Bari or something, or maybe just Bari-san. No I won't say san because I don't like thinking of you like that. Hmm, but...Ah well, Bari-san it is."

Bari didn't answer for a short moment, until he touched the necklace on her neck.

"The menories will be given to you by this necklace. I will activate it now, so the confusion will stop."

"Wait! What are you-"

The necklace glowed bright red. A red flash went around her like a shield surrounding her whole body. Then it jumped up in a line like way, swimming down, entering her head through her warm forehead. The distant thoughts and images reached her. Her childhood here had been given. She thought of someone, a boy who was her age, with spiky black hair, along with a woman with orangish hair. Then she thought of someone who could have been her grandmother in a way. A finally she got a final image, showing a picture of a man with a brown and orange type of hat on, green shirt, and a blue scarf.

"There. Now you know everything. But this doesn't make you forget your other past. The necklace only adds onto your thoughts. But if you destroy it or if you can't go back to your world, then all your memories of your own world will be forgotten, along with your step-brother who would forget about you. You will think of yourself being part of this world. Choose wisely of your descisions."

Nikka, or Nali, her new name for only this world she had been in, held onto her necklace firmly. It was now something she had to treasure. If she lost it, then who knows what could happen.

"What would happen if this breaks in my own world?"

"That can not be determined. I only have the knowledge of what would happen if it was here. I've only experienced someone who has done it in a different world."

"Wait a minute. So you are saying that you have done this to other people?"

"Of course. You are not my first one. I've done this to many others. And most of them used their actions in the wrong way and couldn't return to their own world. From there I abandoned them and went to someone new."

"What about the other part?"

"Oh that. Well, if you keep the necklace without destroying it, or having it destroyed by someone else, then I have to wait for the death of the being. The last one didn't break the necklace. Luckily if it is broken, then it comes back to normal. But it's better if the last person doesn't break it, since if it isn't broken, then more energy is gained. It's ten times greater without having it broken. But if it is broken, little energy is given because of the regeneration."

"So now I have to protect this for my life." she muttered under her breath. "Gosh, I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"I wasn't the one that chose you," Bari corrected. "The necklace is the one who chooses the victim."

Nikka grunted, slapping her head. "Why did I fall for this?"

"Don't ask me."

She initiated by jumping up, and pointing at him. "I don't care if you wanted me to do this or not." Her hand moved to the side and she blabbered some more. "Now tell me how to get out of here," she demanded.

"I will not listen to that command. And because you are insulting me and you aren't dealing with this place, when I simply said you only have to stay here for a day, your consequence will be given."

"Consequence?" she mumbled.

"You leave me no choice," he muttered. Next thing she knew, she was knocked out, unconsious, and taken to another part of the forest before she regained consciousness, which happened to be a few hours later.

* * *

She rubbed her head, looking to the side. She had forgotten about what had happened with her and Bari before, and noticed something in a tree.

"I fell asleep again," she stuttered. "I hope he gets back soon." She wimpered, a little annoyed. "I should just use it, since I'm bored anyway, even if he doesn't want me too." She bit her lip before moving up the tree.

Soon she held a rod, remembering that it was her brother's. She sighed and threw the line down inside the pond and began fishing for some food.

Then she heard something. Gulls chirped and people were yelling from the docks. She didn't pay attention and focused on the water.

She continued to stumble her feet, shaking them and moving them to different spots. She knew about herself slipping, but she didn't care. But what she didn't know, were the footsteps of someone nearby.

"Come on Killua!" She wided eyed, realizing the voice she heard, but before she could turn, the line was caught. She pulled hard, the fish jumping out. Her green shirt waved around as she grabbed onto the line with her fingers, getting them close to the fish. Then she turned her gaze with her black shorts and black boots.

She grinned at the two, seeing her brother stand there. "Gon!" She said relieved. "Is that you?!"

* * *

 **So far, do you like the story? Tell me if you like this idea.**

 **I also thought that Nikka could be in Hunter X Assassin since this starts when they come back from the Heaven's Arena. If you want her to appear, then review on it. I would love to know. :)**

 **Replies to reviewers:**

 **Pokemonx220: Thank you for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you thought that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Flashing into your Backstory

**Somehow I got myself to write this chapter. It's been months since I last updated and I feel bad that the people who like this story didn't get another chapter. :( But because I'm back, I do hope this is enjoyable.**

 **Please read the author's note at the end, even if you're not going to read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Flashing Into Your Backstory**

"Where has she been off to?" Mito worried about Nikka.

For Nikka, she was off in the forest, where she was exploring.

"Kon!" she called. "Kon!"

Kon walked around, sniffing some bushes.

Kon then ran up to her and jumped, making her fall right down.

"I've been looking all over for you. Ha, I even tried tracking you and I did a much better job than you did."

The beast sniffed, confused.

"Okay. Okay. You found me first. Let's just go play something.

And she ran off.

* * *

After an hour or so, playing with the foxbear, she hung from a branch without shoes on, and she and Kon tackled each other's hands softly in aplaying manner, until...

"Nikka!" Her ears rung and she sat up in the branch.

"Oh, darn." She sighed. "Sorry Kon. I have to go." She jumped down from the branch, Kon then licking her.

"Hey, stop it." She began to laugh, slipping her shoes off.

"Nikka!" She heard much more loudly. She sihed once again and finally finished slipping on her second shoe, and she ran away with a 'see ya' waving barely. Kin whimpered until she disappeared behind the trees.

She ran to the front of the forest which had been nearby.

"Nikka!"

"I'm coming! Sheesh. Can't you wait for me to get over? It's takes time you know!"

In front of her, was Mito, who had a worried look written all over her face.

"What happened to you?" On her face were bruises, and her legs had cuts, along with her arms bleeding.

"Um...I kinda fell off a cliff," she lied, obviously that was what she decided to do for tricks.

"Don't mess around."

"Okay. Okay. I wrestled a bear. But I did it for fun, not because I was attacked in a different way."

Mito sighed, watching the black haired girl almost pout. "Come on. We need to get you cleaned up."

"For what? I thought I was allowed to stay here for as long as I wanted," she wined a bit.

"He passed."

"Huh?" She looked at Mito confusingly, blinking.

"He caught the Lord of the Lake and I'm allowing him to go to the exam now."

A grin formed on Nikka's face as she jumped. "Are you serious?" Mito nodded. "Can I go too?"

"No!" This time anger reached her. "I can't just let both of you go like that."

"Then why are you letting Gon?"

She sweat dropped, then sighed. "I promised him since he wanted to go."

"Well I want to go!"

"No! And won't promise you anything so you can't go. That was a mistake with him."

"Hmmmgh," she grumbled. "I don't like this. I'm going back inside the forest." Slowly, she turned away, but Mito grabbed onto her shoulder.

"He's about to leave. So hurry up and clean up."

She sighed, muttering under her breath about how annoying it was, turning back around. "Fine," she spoke aloud. Then she ran off to the house up ahead.

* * *

Wiping off the blood, cleaning herself up, she put on some casual clothes quickly; a green shirt, black shorts, green boots (shorter than Gon's but still tall) and a green hair band with held her hair back into a pony tail. She knew that she had to go. This could have been the last chance she would get to see him, at least for months she thought of. Of course, that was just an exaggeration of a thought.

Soon then, she walked off, heading in the direction of the docks. The ship's horns honked, and every single ship left at the moment she had gotten to the edge, too far away for her to see where he was.

Take a short-cut of course. She ran into the forest, climbed a tree, and ran across them until she got to a cliff. The ship's had been by there, and she called out.

"Hey! Gon!" No answer came. She grabbed a rock, threw it hard, hoping she would get someone's attention. Luckily it reached the bost close enough for someone to notice. She waved hard, smiling. She saw her brother's hand wave around, back and forth. Then she quietly spoke some words. "I hope to see you again. Please...come back."

* * *

Nikka's eyes opened up. Her head was on a desk and she was drooling. She must have been dreaming of the past, even though it really didn't happen. It was just a trick her mind played, so she could forget about the other side, which it could have been.

She stood up from her chair, and walked down the stairs. She opened the front door, walking outside. Yawning, she greeted Mito with a 'good morning'.

She had been doing the laundry, setting some sheets on a line, hanging.

"You're up later than usual," Mito stated a bit out of irritation.

"I stayed up later...well not too long." Then she waved her hand up and down and faced the forest. A smile formed. "I'm going back out to the forest. Gon's probably in there too."

"Make sure you're back by noon then. I don't want you to arrive late like you always do," Mito reminded with a slightly lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'm not doing anything that should take me a long time anyway," Nikka terminated with a lack of politeness.

And with that, she ran off.

* * *

 _Of the days you reap your soul,_ a soft bitter voice declared, _you will fail to them all. Once you reach your destination, the beach before you will cause bewilderment in your eyes, creating disaster striking to the walls of the barrier between worlds. There will be no turning back. The end will be one or the other._

"Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm just hearing things in my head," Nikka told to no one but herself. "It sounds like a prophecy, at least one that won't come true."

Suddenly she wondered the feeling she got about why she heard a strange voice in her head. _"Unless it's true."_ "Aw, but that's nonsense to my ears, am I right bird?"

A bird (randomly on her shoulder that happened to pand on her at the moment) squawked loudly, loud enough to call a whole flock of it's same species.

"Yeah, I'm probably crazy talking to this bird right now and hearing things."

"Oh, but you're half right."

She jumped only half a second later.

"Uh, that wasn't you, Mr. bird, was it?"

She shifted her head behind her direction, noticing a strange black figure standing tall, but hidden behind thay black cloak.

Nikka soghed out of relief, and placed hand on her chest. "Oh, thank goodness, I'm not acting crazy by hearing things." A small breathe cloud was let out. She stood straigter and put and hand on her hip. The bird flew away and she pointed right at the cloaked, or more like black figure. "Hey! Next time you find me, don't try and scare me like that. Now who're you?"

"Me? I thought you remembered who I was."

"Excuse me? I've never seen you in my life Bari-sa...ih..." The finger lowered. "Wait a minute." She could tell a smirk was slapped onto Bari's face as she twitched an eyebrow. "How do I know your name?"

A flash hit her and she remembered the memory of him sending her through something. A glowing light. Bright. Unknown. Mysterious. It was hard to amke out the name for a couple of seconds, until.

"The Magic Portal." She lowered her head slowly. Then her eyes widened. "You sent me here on purpose to toy with me!" she screamed out of pure anger. A tick mark appeared on her clean forehead. "Not only that, you erased my memory of my real world and caused me to act that I have a twin brother when I really live with a retarted step brother, not that he's actually retarted though, but someone who I still don't like-"

"Then enjoy this place," Bari interrupted all of the sudden. If you really like the people here, then enjoy it."

"You're such a jerk. Yeah, maybe I like this place better, but what you did shouldn't have been done. Now give me back the rest of my memories!"

"About that...hm...nah, I'd like to keep them away from you for awhile or at least once you figure it out yourself. But don't worry. The effect I did to you shouldn't take long," he explained.

Multiple tick marks appeared right then.

"I'll kill you for this," she murmured in unison.

"But I can tell you how to return to your normal world. The portal has its different ways you can get through."

Nikka's eyes softened at the word 'return' and she demanded him to tell her.

"I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means I have to possibly kill myself."

"Oh, you're making this too cliché. The prophecy."

"The what...? Wait! Was that what I was hearing?"

"Certainly. The gem told you."

"Huh?" Confused, she lifted up the red gem. It looked somewhat like a ruby, yet it didn't seem like one. Attached to the gold metal texture, the metal nade a clinging noise.

"What I'm saying is that the red gem you're wearing is the Magic Portal. It does four things: one, it opens the portal between worlds, two, it tells you the your fate, three, it tells you your prophecy to what is going to happen while you're hear, and I assure you that all of it will come true before you leave for good, and four, it contains the memories of the world you recieve just like you did yesterday."

"Well that pretty much explains it I guess." She stared vacantly. "But still, what am I suppose to do to cause the prophecy to come true? It's not like I can right it down on a peice of paper and claim it's true."

"I have no determination to that. Figure it out yourself. But that doesn't mean I can't help you along the way. Trust me all you can because I'm your only hipe amd especially, I'm the only one besides you who knows about what happened to you or why how you got here."

"I won't trust you as much then. That's better than nothing."

"Are you prepared then?"

"One more question actually, maybe even a second one," she began concluding. "What if I forget the prophecy?"

"You don't need to worry about that. The gem tells you if you look close enough. It can even read your thoughts, so be careful what you think of because things happen sometimes and it depends on what you're thinking."

"Okay, that's simple." She paused for a moment. "I do have a second and final question acutally."

"And what is that?"

"Who are you really?" A smirked widened on both faces, but he almost couldn't answer that.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's all I'll give you for now. I'm sorry it took so long. To update, but I had reasons for why, and school's not the only problem.**

 **To all those who are wondering, yes, the Magic Portal is why I called this "Magic Portal" The stories mainly focused on Nikka trying to return to her world, and btw, she lives in a different world thats runs at the same time earth does. She also speaks a different language, it was translated in the prologue. But it's kinda cool how it's not like those average stories "dying and reborning into a new or world or suddenly appearing in it without reason why." I'm not saying those stories are bad, nor am I making fun of them, it's just that this is different than those.**

 **One last thing, please read my profile if you get the chance. I have something SUPER important on there that goes with my two stories that you might wanna know.**

 **Thanks for reading and cross your fingers that I'll update sooner than, was it five, six months?**


End file.
